


all of these stars (will guide us home)

by moonflowering



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowering/pseuds/moonflowering
Summary: hi, this is my first time posting any of my writing so um pls let me know what you think, and if you have any requests just let me know. <3
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	all of these stars (will guide us home)

Daisy was fully aware that up here she was technically vulnerable, alone and exposed to the silence of the night, but the roof was quiet, but she couldn’t shake the unforgiving feeling that the metaphorical storm was closing in, and she just needed a moment to exist in the dwindling calm before everything blew up in their faces again, like it always did. It was cold, and she only had her standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D hoodie on over a thin black t-shirt with an old pair of jeans. She barely noticed the weather, though. All of her senses were focused on the stars above her, hung like fairy lights scattered across a blanket of pitch black and dancing about each other like the whole universe wasn’t staring straight at them. She tried to count them, but they protested.

She was unsure of how long she’d been lying there when she felt a familiar presence lay down beside her against the cold metal of the roof. She didn’t need to turn her head to know who had joined her, the smell of vanilla coated in the gentle feeling of safety she was suddenly wrapped in was all the confirmation she needed.

Jemma. 

And she felt her heart skip a few beats. She forced the flutter of warmth down away from the surface and took a single steadying breath.

For a while they stayed still and silent, watching as their breath formed misty little clouds that softened the sharp air above them.

After a few moments, Daisy spoke up. “I’ve never seen so many of them in one place before.” She commented, peeking through a crack in the silence. Her eyes were still fixed on the sky, but she could feel Jemma’s, trained on her, studying her with their usual inquisitive curiosity, and the warmth started to claw its way back, tugging against her as she tried desperately to will it away. 

“Technically, there are always this many. We just can’t always see them.” Jemma responded. “We’re so secluded out here, there’s nothing for them to hide behind.” She paused. “its estimated that there are about one hundred billion stars in our galaxy alone, almost certainly more.”

They are enveloped in another silence, and this feeling is pushing so hard that Daisy has to break the tension, if only for her own sanity. “Nerd.” She murmured under her breath, a grin playing on her lips. She finally shifted her gaze to Simmons. “They’re so beautiful.” she sighed, and Jemma noted that while the brunette is still smiling, it is cautious and quiet, as though showing any sign of content would somehow bring the universe crashing down on them. She gets it.

“When I was a little girl, my dad would take me up onto the moors with nothing but a tent and some marshmallows.” Jemma began. She has an overwhelming urge to break through some of Daisy’s layers, but she doesn’t quite know why its suddenly so strong. “We would sit out all night and he’d teach me about all of the constellations, the moons, the galaxies… he was never the emotional type, always very distant, but the stars, they were the one thing that we had, the one thing that connected us no matter where we were.”

Daisy studied her, a little caught off guard by her openness, and instead of replying, she threaded her fingers between Jemma’s, carefully locking their hands together. They are both silently startled at how natural the action feels, but neither one of them voice it.

A few seconds passed before Jemma pointed up at a group of stars slightly to their left. “That’s Lyra.” She says, directing Daisy’s attention toward the constellation. She traced the stars with her finger, connecting them like a dot to dot puzzle. “it represents Orpheus’ lyre, it was said his music was so enchanting that he could charm even the evilest of spirits.” she paused, dropping her hand and returning her eyesight to Daisy. “He even persuaded the Gods of the underworld to bring his wife back from the dead. They said they would honor his wishes, if he could walk out of the underworld without looking back at her… but he failed, so it was all for nothing, really.”

“He failed?” Daisy exclaimed, her sudden investment making the biologist chuckle. “How do you even fail at that? It’s not even like, a hard test.”

“He made it all the way out, but she was behind him, and when he turned around, she was still in the underworld and she disappeared, so…”

Daisy raised an eyebrow. “That’s so unfair.” She muttered with a pout. 

jemma couldn't help but chuckle. “it’s not real.” She replied with a smirk. “it’s just a myth.” 

Daisy’s gaze flickered between Lyra and Simmons, until she finally seemed to make up her mind, and rolled onto her side so that she was facing the scientist. “You don’t know that.” 

Although she wasn’t sure why, Jemma shifted her position, too. “I sort of do, actually…”

For a little while, their irises danced around each other, mimicking the stars that surrounded them until someone made a wrong move, and soft hazel crashed head on into dark brown, and in that moment they both know that they were completely and utterly fucked.

Before she could even think about hesitation, or logistics or consequence, Daisy leans forward, untangling her fingers from Jemma’s and moving her hand up to push an escaping strand of red wavy hair behind the biologist’s ear. Jemma could hear every heartbeat in her head, coming faster and louder, and her face was red hot and she couldn’t feel anything except her whole body tingling and this sudden impulse that she knew she couldn’t fight even if she wanted to, and then her lips were grazing Daisy’s, and if only magic existed she imagined that this would be exactly what it felt like. She pulled back slightly in an attempt to gage the emotion behind Daisy's eyes, but all her eyes creep back to the other woman's lips and she can't focus on anything else. “I…” she started to say, but her voice came out in a hoarse whisper and she cut herself off because for some reason she couldn’t remember how to form a a single coherent word.

“it’s okay.” Daisy breathed as she tiled her head to close the gap between them and their lips brushed together once more. They leaned into the perfect tranquility of it all, and they kissed, Jemma’s hand moved to Daisy’s waist, as Jemma pulled her closer, Daisy felt herself falling from the hands of time and space and reality all at once. The kiss felt like safety, it tasted like all of their melted fears suddenly loosening the grip they had held for so long. Everything moved in perfect synchrony. This was the universe’s version of symmetry and they wanted to wander in it hand in hand, forever.

So, as they laid there on the metal roof, safe under Lyra’s gaze, and each wrapped carefully in the other’s arms, Daisy stared up at the stars once more, understanding now why Orpheus had turned too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first time posting any of my writing so um pls let me know what you think, and if you have any requests just let me know. <3


End file.
